team_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristocats (T.V. Series) Episode 3 - Three Puppies of the Condor! Transcript
(Duck Tales Theme Song Begins with Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz dancing and their Uncle Antoine jumping in to join them) Verse 1: Life is like a hurricane... Chorus: ... Here in... Paris. Verse 1: Race cars lasers aero planes! Chorus: It's a... Cat Fur! Verse 1: You might solve a mystery. Or rewrite history!! Chorus: AristoCats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Every day they're out there making... Chorus: AristoCats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Tales are bearing do bad and good... Chorus: ARISTOCATS! Verse 1: D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger! Out to find you! What to do just grab on to some... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Every day they're out there making... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Tales are bearing do bad and good... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Not Pixar Tales or Aristodogs No... Chorus: ARISTOCATS!!! WHOO-OOO!!! Disney Title: "THE ARISTOCATS (TV SERIES)" (The episode started back in Paris where we last left off our heroes here in the bell tower. Quasimodo asked many people if they pick any nanny to take care of three kittens who's names are Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz who are off-screen) Drizella: I'm next! Anastasia: No I am! I'm the youngest! All the ladies: (Chanting and fighting to see who will get to be to be their nanny) Quasimodo: Now settle down ladies! (The ladies stopped chanting and fighting) Now who will be the nanny of this here bell tower of mine? Lady Tremaine: I am! Lady Tremaine. I can even take care of how you say...? Cats. Like my pet Lucifer. Quasimodo: Right this way! (Let Lady Tremaine in the living room) Sorry to keep you waiting... Any minute now. (Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz off-screen scratches Lady Tremaine in the face as she is in shock by running off) Lady Tremaine: I will not be humiliated by misbehaved kittens! From now on I'm sticking with Lucifer. Come Drizella and Anastasia. We're leaving. (She, Drizella and Anastasia left the bell tower) Quasimodo: (Sighs) Next. (We cut to Uncle Antoine along with the Nanny from 101 Dalmatians) Nanny: I'd say, Mr. Antoine. You got a fancy home of this here Bell Tower. Uncle Antoine: Thank you. And I am an official treasure hunter if I do say so myself. Nanny: How are my dears, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot doing? They don't give you any much trouble too? Do you? Uncle Antoine: Not at all. In fact... They sent a message. And those three puppies are excellent adventurers than the kittens. Nanny: I'm sure Roger and Anita won't mine if they stay here in the bell tower with you. Uncle Antoine: Oh. I almost forgot. (Rubs his paws revealing the golden coin with a symbol of the volcano mountains on it) Have you seen anything like this before? Nanny: (Took the coin out of Antoine's paw) No way! It's the coin that resembles the treasure of the volcano mountains! Uncle Antoine: Impossible!! (Took the coin back from Nanny's hands) That treasure is only a legend. Nanny: If you can find as many gold as possible from here, you can make the bell tower into a wonderful place instead of that old dusty place that reeks in here. Uncle Antoine: I have got to show this coin to somebody who was a new nanny. (Now we cut to Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz on screen playing with Tod and Copper being cowboys) Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Yaah! Yah! Yah! Yaah! Yah! Yah! Yaah! Uncle Antoine: Stop what you're doing!!! (Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz do so) Now where are my chairs for me to sit on near the desk around here!? Abigail: Right here, Mr. Antoine. (She and Amelia Gapple showed the chairs for Uncle Antoine) I'm Abigail Gapple and this is my sister. Amelia: Amelia Gapple. We're twin sisters! Abigail: We could be your nannies if you don't mind. Tod: How did they into the bell tower anyway? Amelia: And why are we here in this find day little, puppies? Tod: They're not puppies. I am. Abigail: But you're a fox. And foxes don't act like dogs, Master Tod. Tod: Rats! How did they know who I am? Uncle Antoine: And what's your job here at the bell tower Abigail and Amelia? Abigail and Amelia: Our work for nothing. Uncle Antoine: (Shakes Abigail and Amelia's wings) That's the sprints intense. You two are hired. Copper: What? You gotta be kidding! They're our nannies!? Abigail: Nothing except. A whole day planed by me. Amelia: And me. And our kitten... Oliver. (Oliver steps up to Uncle Antoine acting all cute) Uncle Antoine: Uh, I don't know. Oliver: Oh please, Mr. Antoine? Uncle Antoine: Well I guess I have no choice but to have you as my son. (Pets Oliver in the head) Ahem. And these monsters... will have no trouble with you I'm afraid. Except Marie. Marie: (Gets a crush on Oliver) How romantic. Berlioz: Eeyuck. Toulouse: Double Eeyuck. Copper: I don't like stray cats! Tod: Yeah what he said! (Oliver sticks a tongue at Berlioz, Toulouse, Tod and Copper and makes a cute face at Marie and Marie and Oliver purred at each other) Uncle Antoine: Ah. Kids. You should stay and play together in the bell tower while I'm gone. Marie: Gone? Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Where are you going, Uncle Antoine? (Cut to the place called the inventions convention) Uncle Antoine: To the Mount Olympus. And I need you, Napoleon and Lafayette... To build me an invention so great that it can fly. Napoleon: Sure thing, Mr. Antoine. How should a cat like you fly? Lafayette: I better put on my thinking cap for a second. (Does so as he turns upside down bouncing here and there and everywhere) But the problem is... We don't know how to invent everything yet. We don't even know how or where to begin. Napoleon: (Takes the thinking cap off of Lafayette's head) Take that off. Uncle Antoine: Can you at least try to invent anything for the first time? Napoleon: Now you're talking. Give us dogs a few seconds to let us build something for our first invention. (He and Lafayette get started building something to fly as we fade to the next scene which Napoleon and Lafayette built the golden puppy plane) Lafayette: We call it the golden puppy plane! Yes! This thing will take as 15 puppies to drive this thing crazy and it also takes other animals too. Uncle Antoine: Excellent! Nice touching! Who will get to fly this baby? Napoleon: Now how will know that? Lafayette: Well there's no only one teammates who can drives these puppies. Uncle Antoine: Oh no. Not... Napoleon: Don't say it. Don't... say it. Lafayette: One Hundred and One Dalmatians! (Now we cut to the bus filled with Dalmatian Puppies and the names of 101 Dalmatians called Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Patch, Penny, Freckles, Tripod, Jewel, Fidget, Dipstick, Whizzer, Little Dipper, Oddball, Domino, Two-Tone and all the other Dalmatian Puppies and even Spot the Chicken. Pongo is driving the bus out of control) Pongo: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooah!!!!! Perdita: Bell out, Pongo! Bell out!! Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Patch: We're gonna crash!!! Tripod: I knooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!! Pongo: Me? Bail Out? Never! I never get a driver's license!!! Uncle Antoine: Napoleon, Lafayette. These dogs are in big trouble. (Then the bus crashes by an explosion in the wall as the smoke comes out of it) Lafayette: You know. They're not bad guys. Bad drivers I guess. But not bad guys. Napoleon: Hush your mouth. Uncle Antoine: Cats!! Look!! (Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot got out of the bus and so did Two-Tone, Freckles,Tripod, Patch, Jewel, Fidget, Dipstick, Whizzer, Little Dipper, Oddball, Domino and Penny. Lucky took off his red collar and blows the fire out two times) Lucky: Big rubble? No trouble. (Rolls his red collar then puts it back on around his neck) Nanny told us you three adventurous puppies around here. Uncle Antoine: Great. What can I do for you puppies to help? Cadpig: No worries. All you need is the self centered. Rolly: It's been a long time going on adventures once again. Say? You got any food for the trip? Lucky: Don't worry, Mr. A. If it comes to planes. We can crash it. Spot: I got a baaaaad... feeling about this new adventure. Uncle Antoine: I hope my mind doesn't change for the time being. (Now we cut to him along with Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper as they Abigail and Amelia Gapple and Oliver who are outside wanted to come but then Uncle Antoine said...) I'm sorry, cats. But the adventure like this is no place for kittens. Marie: But we can help, Uncle Antoine! Toulouse: We even got Amelia and Abigail Gapple joining us on our adventure. Berlioz: You have to take us with you! Quasimodo: (Shows up with the telegram in his hands) Ahem. Telegram, Antoine. Uncle Antoine: Look, cats. We make a great team. But I owe it to your Mama Duchess not to have you kittens galloping up around the world with me. (Takes the telegrams and reads it) Marie: But you're gonna need somebody besides 101 Dalmatians. Uncle Antoine: And it looks like I've found them! Your mama Duchess and Thomas O'Malley are having a day off on the cruise line and taking Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot on the adventure of the life time! Tod: No way!! Copper: Dalmatians!?! Toulouse: Aw, treasure hunting and going on the adventure with our Mama Duchess!?! Berlioz: It's not fair!! Uncle Antoine: Sorry, Kittens. But I have to do what's best. Don't I get a hug goodbye? (Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper turned their backs on Uncle Antoine angrily) Alright. But I miss you. (Runs off toward the golden puppy plane then to Abigail and Amelia Gapple) Take good care of them, Abigail and Amelia! Abigail: We will, Mr. Antoine! Amelia: Yes. We'll take good care of your kittens. And the fox and the hound too. Berlioz: If we don't take care of the other dalmatian puppies first! Toulouse: Then Abigail and Amelia second. Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper: (Snickers evilly by making their mischief faces on. Now we fade to Uncle Antoine along with the three dalmatian puppies; Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot flying on the golden puppy plane toward the cruise ship where Duchess, Thomas O'Malley and even Scat Cat and the alley cats are in) Lucky: Cruise ship dead ahead! Cadpig: Let us go pick up the two cats that you just wanted to say, Antoine. Rolly: Duchess, O'Malley and Scat Cat that's what we wanted. Uncle Antoine: Great. Then let's go to them. Take us down, Lucky. Lucky: No sweat, Mr. A. (He drove the golden puppy plane all the way down toward the cruise ship) Duchess: Meow! Elvira: Really, Duchess. You have done me a favor to swab the deck with your bushy tail. You and Mister Seamen O'Malley have one minute to take the rest of the day off. Starting right... Now! (The golden puppy plane took Duchess, Thomas O'Malley and Scat Cat all the way off the cruise ship as Elvira realized that they left already) Well that took longer than I thought. Uncle Antoine: Welcome aboard, Duchess! Duchess: Uncle Antoine? Thomas O'Malley: Have we met before? Scat Cat: Hey, Pups! What is the big idea around here? Rolly: What's with the french accent? Did we do something about the language? Duchess: You're not my children. Uncle Antoine, what is going around here? And where are we going on this plane? Uncle Antoine: We are heading toward the place called Mount Olympus! Spot: Mount Olympus? That's where Hercules lives along with the gods! Cadpig: Sounds like the perfect to get to while in the plane. Do not worry. Lucky here is driving it. Lucky: This ones just playing a video game back at the farm! Thomas O'Malley: But... They're puppies. And puppies don't drive planes. Rolly: Not without Lucky. We're not. (Suddenly, the plane goes crazy as they are heading toward the storm) Duchess: Hey... What's happening? Lucky: What'd she say? Uncle Antoine: She wants to know what's happening. Cadpig: Here's the reason. Because we ran out of fuel! Rolly: Guys... I think we're all gonna... (The golden puppy plane started to fall out of the sky) FALL!!! Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Uncle Antoine: Do something quick!!! Thomas O'Malley: Keep your heads up, puppies. I'm pulling up! (Pulls the levers as the plane goes up and all the way toward the gods castle of Mount Olympus) Whoa!!! Uncle Antoine: I can't look! Duchess: Me nether! Scat Cat: Me nether! (The golden puppy plane crashes toward the mountain as they all made it through the clouds in the sky) Duchess: We've made it. Thomas O'Malley: Took me long enough to drives this magic carpet ride. Uncle Antoine: What's that you said about puppies can't drive planes back at the farm? Lucky: It's all Roger's idea of inventing a video game of it. Plane crashing is not my thing. (Then the broken golden puppy plane fall overboard all the way down to the bottomless pit as it crashes and breaks into a million pieces) Spot: Oh yeah! I feel safer now! Uncle Antoine: Well I don't! You three dalmatian puppies get down there and find the golden puppy plane and get it running again. Stat! Rolly: Are you sure about that? Spot: It's too deep even for a chicken. Uncle Antoine: Get going you dalmatians!! Lucky: We're going, cat. We're going. (He, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot took the stairway all the way down to the mountain cliff to go find the golden puppy plane) Duchess: We should be able to find that man if we can see the heroic god inside of him. Uncle Antoine: Follow me, Cats. There's the Mount Olympics is dead ahead. (So he, Duchess, Scat Cat and Thomas O'Malley headed all the way to Mount Olympics where the gods are shown all the way up to the clouds. Before we cut to the three dalmatian puppies and Spot Chicken with the broken golden puppy plane) Lucky: Look at are plane. Broken to pieces. Cadpig: I'm sure we'll be able to fix this baby in no time. Piece to piece of a puzzle. Rolly: Even Antoine won't let us come. Spot: So how are we gonna fix it? (Then two shadows came out of nowhere who saw Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot before we cut to the evil villain Hades who ruled the land of Mount Olympics in front of all the gods) Hades: Behold...! The power of this coin which leads me to the treasure of the volcano mountains! Bow down to your new master... Me... Hades! The king of everything!! Demons: Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Hades: Yes! Just like that! (Uncle Antoine, Scat Cat, Thomas O'Malley and Duchess saw everything from behind the rock) Uncle Antoine: So... He's the villain of all of Mount Olympics. Duchess: I must get a picture of this. (Took out her camera around her collar neck as she took a picture of the Demons) Uncle Antoine: Duchess, no! Hades: Intruders!! Over there!! (The Demons saw four cats who are spying on somebody as they go after them) Uncle Antoine: Get behind me, Duchess! (Duchess does so as all the demons from Hades' army got closer and closer to the cats) Come on! Bring it on! You won't get pass Antoine Cat for long! (Scratches with his claws at the demons when Duchess, Thomas O'Malley and Scat Cat got behind of their Uncle Antoine as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where he is about to scratch every demon he wants to fight) Duchess: I'll fix them. (Takes a picture of the demons by a flash with her camera) Demons: (Growls, roars) Uncle Antoine: (Scratches one of the demon before he accidentally dropped the golden coin which had a symbol of the volcano on it) Demons: (Growls then realized the golden coin which had a symbol of the volcano on it) Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! (Neal down before the golden coin of the volcano mountains) Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Uncle Antoine: Well pickle me cat furs. They think I'm their new leader. (Picks up the golden coin which had a symbol of a volcano with his right paw) Thomas O'Malley: Nooo. I thought they were scary. Hades: Why are you bowing down to these cats. I'd ordered you all to destroy them! Huh? (Discovered that Uncle Antoine has the golden coin of the volcano mountains) No it can't be! Another coin! (Walks over to get it but the two other demons guarded Uncle Antoine) Two Demons: Gold sun! Gold sun! Gold sun! Hades: But children. They're the enemy! Uncle Antoine: (Waves his finger to Hades to make him come here and took out another coin which had a symbol of a mountain on it out of Hades' left ear) It appears they're my children too. Hades: Maybe I should play along. For now. (Welcomes Uncle Antoine, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley and Scat Cat) Welcome fellow cats!... To their heroic gods royal home! Mount Olympics! We are here to serve you as your royal cats honor for me and my other demons. Uncle Antoine: So what are you orders? Hades: Between you and me... I would like you to make a deal by trading off these coins. That way my goal is to make their heroic man Hercules to death. Uncle Antoine: Good. But first where are your henchmen's Pain and Panic? Hades: They'd be dumping me for the last time I made them my henchmen. Follow me. (He leads The Aristocats all the way to where they find Pain and Panic use to be in his place the Underworld before we cut to where three dalmatian puppies Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot Chicken saw that it was Pain and Panic behind the shadows) Lucky: Who are you guys? Pain: I'm Pain. Panic: And I'm Panic. Pain and Panic: We're Immortal Demons. Lucky: Okay. Cadpig: Say? How did you get away from Hades anyway? Pain: We manage to get away from him just to help you cause we're on anybody's side. Rolly: Tell me about it. Our plane broke down to million pieces. Would you help us fix it? Panic: Yes. We can fix anything. Don't tell Hades we been working for you puppies and one Chicken with spots. Spot: Welcome to my world. Lucky: Yeah. Let's get started! (While Pain and Panic helped Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot with the broken golden puppy plane, we cut back to Uncle Antoine, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley and Scat Cat along with Hades inside the Underworld) Hades: For centuries, I've been summoning monsters, demons and every single creature in my dimensions. Uncle Antoine: Bring em on! I can take on anything or anybody while treasure hunting! Hades: I'm warning you not to make me summon one! Duchess: Hey you can't talk to our uncle like that. Hades: What did she say? Thomas O'Malley: She said... Uncle Antoine: I'll handle this, cats. Before we start, think of it as a friend indeed. Or an frenemy. Hades: Very well. What can you get for me, Senior? Uncle Antoine: We would like a map before we start trading for coins. (Now we cut back to Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot along with Pain and Panic who are now finished and fixed the golden puppy plane) Cadpig: It's finished! Can we fly it now? Pain: How's about we test it out to be sure it's safe. Panic: Yeah yeah. We should try it out. Spot: I still got a baaaad feeling about this. (Fades to them on the golden puppy plane with Lucky as a driver flying this thing) Lucky: Everybody... hold on tight! (He starts flying the golden puppy plane by controlling it as they fly all the way back up to Mount Olympics where Uncle Antoine, Scat Cat, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess and Hades are) Rolly: There's the Aristocats! Cadpig: They'll be trading with Hades any minute. How do you land this thing again? Pain and Panic: Use your wheels! Lucky: (Release the wheels to land this golden puppy plane) Now we're talking. (Now we cut back to Hades who is about to trade coins for this map with Uncle Antoine) Hades: This map will lead you to the treasure you were looking for. Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Crashes toward the stone boulders by making it look like dominoes falling onto the floor crashing it) Hades: Ayi-yi-yi!!!!!! (All the greeks standers breaks into pieces when Hades gets mad with orange flames of rage) Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot: (Laughs nervously as they run off and so does Uncle Antoine, Scat Cat, Thomas O'Malley and Duchess) Hades: PAIN AND PANIC!!!!! Pain and Panic: Yeah, Boss? (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Uncle Antoine, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley and Scat Cat along with Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot at the edge of the cliff looking down at the cannon) Category:The Aristocats T.V. Series Transcript Category:List of season one transcripts